1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag device for a passenger's seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A decorative panel is available that is provided with a protruding portion which is engaged with an engagement hole formed in an instrument panel in a state in which the distal end portion of the protruding portion protrudes from the rear surface of the instrument panel and a main body portion that is formed integrally with the protruding portion and attached to the instrument panel by engaging the protruding portion with the engagement hole (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-44577(JP-A-2008-44577)).
However, when part of such decorative panel is provided at an airbag door and the distal end portion of the protruding portion formed in part of the decorative panel protrudes from the rear surface of the airbag door, the decorative panel can be taken off by the pressure applied by the airbag when the airbag is inflated and deployed to the distal end portion of the protruding portion and the airbag can be caught on the distal end portion of the protruding portion.